Herb's F***ing World
Herb's F***ing World is an animated web series that is featured on Newgrounds, YouTube and Vessel. It's considered to be a spiritual successor to New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block. Plot Akin to NCCotB, the show is a massive crossover featuring characters from various programs, particularly bullies, popular girls, cynics and others within any of the three categories. The show primarily focuses on Herb Pichon (from Code Lyoko) who suffers from a mental breakdown after years of abuse and rejection from his love interest Sissi. As a result, he goes about his day by terrorizing people he hates, smoking marijuana and masturbating. He eventually gets the upper hand when he recruits Sissi, his friend Nicolas and a group of bullies, cynics, popular girls and goths to form a club that documents the downfall of human society via online outlets and current events. They are often antagonized by Susie Carmichael, Lil Deville and the 3rd Street School kids, who are envious of the success Herb and his friends have acquired, and they often attempt to outshine them, which usually leads to them getting humiliated, injured, incarcerated or killed. Episodes feature a surreal take on popular events that occur in real life or online, and they also tend to cover the negative aspects of the animation community. Each episode includes a music video or short film that the club has made in the middle or end. Notable Characters * Herb Pichon: A generally sour individual, and the main protagonist of the series. After graduating from Kadic Academy, he has gone through various misfortunes, often caused by his failed attempts at getting together with Sissi. He has a violent temper and he tends to insult a lot of people, even his friends. But beyond this, he's still fairly competent and intelligent, and his behavior is usually justified. * Susie Carmichael: The main antagonist of the series. She has lived a generally perfect life, but when Herb and his friends humiliated her during a live performance, people began to see her as a self-entitled brat and have shunned her. Wanting to regain her social status, she attempts to make the main gang look bad, which either doesn't harm them or makes them even more popular. What motivates her the most is that she claims she works hard to get where she wants to be while the gang hardly does much (that doesn't involve tormenting others), though others argued that she has never properly worked to make people like her, and that everything has been handed out to her. * Lil Deville: Susie's partner in crime and the secondary antagonist. Vile and cruel by nature, she claims that Herb and his gang are immature, even though she engages in contradictory behavior. According to Mandy, she adopted her personality after getting accepted into an overly generous clique. Because of her behavior, nobody seems to like her, not even her own family. Lil is often subject to getting killed or severely injured by the end of each episode. * The Ashleys: Recurring characters and occasional antagonists. They desperately attempt to join Herb's gang, but are turned down because they'd make their group look as bad as outsiders make it out to be. They've been described as overly-pretentious and outright annoying and are subject to various forms of abuse by the gang. But regardless, they still attempt to get accepted, no matter the cost. * 3rd Street School Kids (T.J. and his friends (Recess)): Kids that act older than their intended age. They're subject to various forms of humiliation at the behest of Herb and the gang. The kids are best identified by their over the top reactions to their humiliation.